


Uniform

by SugPop



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugPop/pseuds/SugPop
Summary: Webby is thinking of joining the Junior Woodchucks, so Huey borrows her one of his uniforms.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a couple of publications found in tumblr about Webby in the JW with Huey as her tutor.

"Webby, is everything okay in there, is there a problem?" asked the older brother of the triplets Duck, the red one, observing with concern (and impatience) the bathroom door of his friend's room with a pink bow, waiting for her to come out. It had been a while since she had been inside.

Huey shook his legs slightly while trying to remain calm where he was, sitting on his friend's bed until the door's latch move and he stood up quickly. Webby came out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her, took a couple of steps forward and she extended her arms slightly at the height of her body.

"And... What do you think?" she asked with a shy smile the little duck in red that watched her, paralyzed. Webby was wearing his old Junior Woodchucks uniform, which he had kept very well. He already didn't use it anymore because it's too small for him, but her friend looked better, a little bigger and loose with it. Consternated, Huey forced himself to return to himself, embarrassed, he didn't like the fact that he had stared at her like a dummy. Webby, noticing that he was slow to answer, began to panic. "I-it looks bad?"

"E-eh? No, no, no Webby. Of course not" Huey answered quickly, raising his hands to reassure her, advancing a few steps. "You look..." low the voice and look away, shy. "You look pretty"

Hearing that, Webby's smile widened with happiness and her cheeks turned slightly red. She didn't understand why the sudden heat on her face and the rapid beats that her heart was giving. She had simply agreed to try on a borrowed Huey's uniform now that she was thinking of joining the Junior Woodchucks, to try out the experience, but she didn't expect him to say that he thought she looked pretty.  
Huey, on the other hand, turned timidly towards her friend who smiled happily at him, trying to keep his gaze down to hide his notorious blush. He was getting so nervous! He could swear that his feathers had bristled, and his legs were shaking. He took courage and looked up again to see her, increasing the flutter of his stomach. Sure his brothers would laugh at him if they saw him now, more than they already laugh at him. But why? For have a crush on her? But he really thought that she look good, very cute. 

Dewey and Louie would not understand how he felt for her, not yet. Then Webby spoke, bringing him back from the clouds. The female duckling took a few more steps towards him with slight shyness, flushed.

"Y-you really think that?" she stammered at him, Huey nodded with a smile several times. Webby shrugged, playing with a lock of her hair. "Y-you... You t-think that... i look pretty?" she added in a soft voice that melted until it became a whisper, taking one hand to her chest, fearing that her heart will escape.

And Huey, he wasn't left behind, he seemed to be at a point where he controlled half-heartedly, those emotions he had been feeling (and that he had wanted to hide) for her.

He had been keeping a crush on Webby since the incidents with the terra-firmians, almost a year ago.

"I think that..." He divagated, approaching the female duckling, gently taking her hand to reassure her. She blushed at that. "I think you're very pretty, Webby, all the time! All the time i think you're too pretty... Uhm..." he fell silent, caught by Webby's gaze that looked at him brightly. He ignored the fact that they were close to each other and advanced even more, until he stopped.

What was he doing?! Why was Webby approaching like this? And why wasn't he leave his place? His heart rate started to get out of control like the butterflies in his stomach. He returned to reality when he felt the sweet touch of Webby's beak on his cheek. Webby deflected her gaze to one side, to the ground. Huey watched shyly, with a smile that seemed never to be erased from his mouth, inhaled deeply to arm himself with the courage he needed...

He was going to say it once and for all.

"I like you, Webby." 

He said it, finally said it, after all the time they had been living together, he had been able to say that he was in love with her. Webby looked up instantly when she heard that, as if she had imagined it, she smiled when she noticed that he was serious.

"I also like you very much, Huey."

That made happy the triplet in red, that surrounded the girl with his arms, attracting her more to him and hugged her, kissing her cheeks with shyness. 

"That.. means that-" said Webby.

"I would like you to go out with me, I mean... if you want, if it's not right!" he interrupted her gently, still holding her. 

"Of course i want, you adorable clumsy!" she laugh. Huey looked her in the eyes again while still smiling and with sweetness he raised his hands and placed them on her blushing cheeks. He moved his beak closer to hers and kissed her gently.

"I love you"


End file.
